1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hybrid electric power and more particularly relates to managing the generation, storage, and distribution of hybrid electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the cost of fossil fuels increases, pollution increases, and the worldwide supply of fossil fuels decreases, alternative energy sources are becoming increasingly important. Non-fuel-based energy, such as that provided by most renewable resources, is often efficient, readily available, and environmentally friendly. However, users have little control over the sources of most non-fuel-based energy, such as the sun and the wind. When one desires more power/energy, one cannot increase the sunlight or the wind speed accordingly to deliver it. Alternatively, if one is using less power/energy than is being generated, one cannot easily store excess sunlight or wind for later use.
Fuel-based energy, such as that provided by hydrogen or fossil fuels, can be generated on demand as power/energy needs arise. A request for increased power/energy cannot always be met instantaneously, however, because of energy conversion delays inherent in fuel-based energy generation. For example, increasing a flow of hydrogen to a hydrogen fuel cell may not cause an immediate increase in the output of electrical power from the hydrogen fuel cell. The increased hydrogen may also need to be converted to hydrogen from a hydrogen fuel source, which may introduce additional delays. Other fuel-based energy often has similar delays.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved apparatus, system, and method for managing the generation and use of hybrid electric power that overcome the problems and disadvantages of the prior art. The apparatus, system, and method should provide efficient, on demand power/energy, and should conserve excess power/energy. In particular, the apparatus, system, and method should manage energy conversion delays, and efficiently balance power/energy that is delivered to an electric load.